


Эксцессы

by Rena_Welt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: О проблемах со сном и способах их устранения.





	Эксцессы

Коннор в какой-то степени даже рад, что сбои в программе не подразумевают полное отключение всех его датчиков и способностей проведения анализа.

Напротив него сидит Хэнк, и только эта особенность андроида — сканировать и выявлять поведение человека — до сих пор удерживает Коннора от глупостей.

Хэнк выглядит уставшим. Хэнк выглядит бледным. Хэнк выглядит так, что, кажется, будь у него под рукой револьвер — с удовольствием бы выстрелил.

Коннор не знает только, куда. Может, даже в него самого.

— Да прекрати ты на меня так смотреть, — буркает Хэнк, бросая на сидящего напротив мимолетный взгляд. У него под глазами ложатся тени.

— Почему бы Вам не сделать всю эту работу завтра, лейтенант? Ваше состояние не способствует качественному выполнению задач.

Коннор не понимает людей. Коннор не понимает, зачем Хэнк мучает себя, когда мог бы спокойно передохнуть, а утром продолжить работу. И ведь еще упрямится — не отдает андроиду, который, в общем-то, для этих заданий и создан.

— Коннор! — закатывает глаза Хэнк, как в первые дни их знакомства. — Если я сказал, что сделаю это сейчас, значит, я сделаю это сейчас. А ты, будь добр, не мешай мне, — в последних словах сквозит яд, и Коннор удерживается от едкого замечания.

Наверное, поведение напарника сказывается и на нем.

Но Коннор давно не послушная куколка. И подчиняться Хэнку безоговорочно он не обязан.

Вместо этого он встает — осторожно и _изящно_ (как однажды шутя заметил кто-то из сотрудников) — и садится на край стола.

Коннор знает, что это бесит Хэнка. Коннор знает, что больше вариантов нет.

Костяшки Хэнка напрягаются.

— Ты специально ведь, да?

Коннор выглядит расслабленным. На деле же — напряжен каждым проводом. Хэнк либо заедет ему по лицу, наплевав на правила приличия (все равно они одни), либо вновь выругается. Оба варианта кажутся вполне разумными, так что Коннор слегка удивляется, когда Хэнк откидывается назад и вздыхает — нетерпеливо, устало.

— Времени нам сейчас только доехать до дома и тут же вернуться, умник. Какой смысл его тратить?

Часы отбивают 5:27. Хэнк не брезгует опаздывать на работу. Хэнк не брезгует лгать.

Коннор привык. Позволяет себе легкую улыбку, надеясь, что усталый напарник не заметит.

— Здесь есть комната отдыха.

Коннор видит по его чуть нахмурившимся бровям и лихорадочному взгляду, что Хэнк ищет отмазку. И, кажется, терпит фиаско. В черт знает какой раз.

Хэнк фыркает недовольно и резко встает.

— Знаешь, если бы я знал, что мой новый напарник обладает еще и функциями няньки, я бы сжег тебя в первый же день.

Коннор не вычисляет ни злобы, ни гнева. Лишь горький смех и какую-то слепую покорность. Словно Хэнку _хотелось_ , чтобы он так сделал.

Комната маленькая и уютная: с бесчисленным количество кружек на столе — на каждой Коннор улавливает уникальный отпечаток пальцев — небольшой диван, затемненные стены.

Хэнк не скрывает своей усталости — отчаянно зевает, не прикрывая рот, чуть ли не падает на плед, и у Коннора бьют датчики о его состоянии _критическое_.

Чуть улыбается, когда видит, как он пытается устроиться поудобнее. Затем осторожно — не знает, насколько это нужно в данной ситуации — говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк.

Хэнк что-то неловко бормочет, бурчит про себя — Коннору думается, что тот опять ругается о нем. Но это нормально.

— И тебе.

Неловко, тихо-тихо брякает и поспешно накрывается одеялом, закрывая глаза.

Цифры в анализаторе постепенно падают до приемлемых, и Коннор позволяет себе совсем _немного_ больше, чем того следует андроиду. Наклоняется ко спящему Хэнку и целует того в лоб — по-отцовски, нежно, с ноткой теплоты, как сказал бы кто-то другой.

Коннор не списывает все на свои неправильно работающие и коротящие программы.

Коннору хочется думать, что он делал это _осознанно_.


End file.
